naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owari Otsutsuki
Owari Otsutsuki 'is a S-rank rouge ninja, a member of the ancient Otsutsuki Clan, and the final antagonist of the series. He is also the desendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the "'First Sage of the Six Paths" and the ultimate enemy of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Avatar Korra, and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is even the wielder of the Tenseigan and the "Third Sage of the Six Paths". Background Physical Appearance Owari is a tall and well-built, yet fairly muscular young man with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and shaggy white hair with two small strands framing in between his eyes. For attire, Owari wears a white long-sleeved cloak whose coattail comes down to his mid-calves and has a high collar. On the cloak's back is the kanji for Six Paths written vertically on the back. Underneath the cloak is a white long-sleeved vest jacket with black lining across the edges and several buttons to hold the jacket in place. Underneath the jacket is light-silver mesh armor for extra protection. For bottom attire, he wears white pants held by a blue sash with a silver rectangular-shaped buckle, along with black shinobi sandals for footwear. For accessories, he wears a pair of black fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists and a silver chain necklace around his neck. Personality Owari is a dark, brooding, calm, and calculating individual who has great confidence in his plans and refuses to accept defeat. He also carries hatred towards humanity for weaponizing chakra and plots to destroy the human race as a punishment, a goal which he states the Otsutsuki Clan desired for a thousand years. He is also cool and serious, and does not give any falsities to the existence of his subordinates. He is also cold, pitiless and believes that everyone around him are nothing but pawns and tools to be used as part of his plan to destroy humanity. He even takes cruelty to enjoy watching people hurt their loved ones and considers emotions towards others are nothing but a weakness to fools who believe in others. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyuga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Owari now shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his palace and showing her the location of the Tenseigan Shrine and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Owari even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon finding out that Hinata only loves Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanor, leading him to spitefully destroy the scarf intended for Naruto in a fit of rage. His attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess * Physical Prowess * Intelligence * Chakra Prowess * Dojutsu * Equipment * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *The Kihei **Shi **Yakubyo **Senso **Kikin **Fuda **Chira **Akari **Hoda **The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) ***Xin Bau ***Yosuke ***Jiro ***Kala ***Azu *Dragondo Neutral * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Beyond Captain-class Fighters Category:Most Wanted Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legendary Warriors Category:Leaders/Commanders